In the marina business the storage of boats occurs for many reasons including seasonal weather requirements, repairs and limited docking facilities. Within these parameters different systems and methods are employed to deal with the dry docking requirements such as the instant device which incorporates a four walled device that has a base and an arcuate surface to interface with the bottom of a pontoon of a pontoon boat. This device is light weight, portable and stackable. It exceeds other devices because of its flexibility during use and non use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,260 issued to Krajec Feb. 4, 2003 discloses a device that is a nesting plate customizable to securely position a device within it. The device is adjustable and customizable in many embodiments; however Krajec is not stackable and is presumed to be a cradle for small electronic devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,885 issued to Schmidt Mar. 23, 1999 discloses a cradle assembly for the dry docking of a water vehicle to the back of a large watercraft. The device consist of an upper and lower cradle assembly that when combined form a dry dock or cradle device designed to hold a watercraft. Again here the device is neither portable nor stackable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,912 issued to Thomas Jan. 16, 1996 discloses a small craft carrier that is designed to dry dock a smaller device to a large device much the same as Schmidt. However, Thomas includes a tilting platform to launch and retrieve the smaller water craft. The basic design is a v shaped block for resting the craft on. The instant invention uses a generally u shaped device that incorporates a generally v shaped area in its arcuate (or u shaped) area in concert with at least three others devices and again the device is portable and can be stacked one upon another when not in use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,678 issued to Skulnick Nov. 27, 2001 discloses an inflatable dingy chock. The general purpose of the inflatable dingy chock is to securely mount a dingy to a deck or platform. The device in Skulnick is designed for a dingy specifically; the instant invention is designed to be used specifically for pontoons and is designed to fit a pontoon and its protrusion of the pontoon at its bottom surface. The device in Skulnick is somewhat portable but it is not stackable. It also offers inflatibility as an easy storage means where the stackability of the instant invention creates a more effective storage capability because the device does not have to be re-inflated for another use, saving time and energy.